A very common call scenario is as follows: A first user calls a second user, the second user does not answer, and the first user gets routed to the second user's voicemail. However, while the first user is leaving the voicemail, the second user sees that there is a missed call, and tries to call the first user back. The first user then may need to repeat the information that was in the voicemail, as it is likely that the content of the voicemail relates to the purpose of the call.